<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>晨 by WatermelonJuiceGood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712971">晨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood'>WatermelonJuiceGood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>处理不完的任务、醒神的咖啡浓香、忙得不可开交的疲惫几乎是每一日清晨的写照。但今天早上少有的舒适且平静。只有一件事值得遗憾：这个不可多求的安宁早晨快要结束了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>晨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/gifts">ishouldwritethatdown</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266976">Little Wingbeats</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/pseuds/ishouldwritethatdown">ishouldwritethatdown</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>约翰非常想念可以一觉睡到天明的慵懒而温暖的早晨。对自己几乎从未拥有过的事物赋予念想似乎有些奇怪，毕竟约翰基本上享受不了懒觉，但这一日空闲的清晨突然来临时，他才发觉原来自己如此想念赖床的快乐。这天天气晴朗而柔和，他如愿以偿地多赖了会儿床。暖阳在他的睫毛下洒落一片阴翳，被暖烘烘的棉被包裹着的他继续游离于睡梦里，呼吸沉稳而绵长。</p><p>已经完全醒来的世界似乎在轻轻唤醒约翰。直到闹钟响起，身上出着冷汗，约翰才彻底清醒过来。每当听到那不太平稳但规律的、令人心慰的脚步声逐渐靠近时，约翰睡饱觉的好心情便完全蔓延开来。</p><p>“早上好，哈罗德。”缱绻的睡意依然压着约翰的眼帘。</p><p>“早上好，约翰。”哈罗德的语气里透着比脸上笑容还明显的笑意。</p><p>约翰眨了眨眼才清晰了视线；他看见哈罗德穿戴整齐地站在床边，但还没穿外套。约翰开口问道，仍带着懒洋洋的困意：“要出门了吗？”他语气里的失落似乎比他想传达的意思更加明显。</p><p>“去散步。”哈罗德笑了笑，拾起床头柜上的手表扣在腕上。</p><p>“再经过公用电话？”约翰调笑道。</p><p>哈罗德又被逗笑了；当然要经过电话亭。</p><p>约翰曲起手肘撑在床上，手掌撑着下巴侧躺着，“再等一会儿？”这大概是个自私的请求；全然不顾跳出的新号码和将临的危险及整个外界，他只想和哈罗德多待一会儿。</p><p>哈罗德在床沿坐下，柔声回答：“我想应该能推迟一小会儿。”谁不爱哈罗德那双熠熠亮光的蓝眼睛呢？尤其是透过镜片而更加明晰耀眼。连同他周围的气场都是如此温柔缓和。那位过分注重隐私的芬奇先生在此时此刻不复存在。</p><p>而约翰也感受到被窝的温暖从身上一路涌向脸颊，他怦怦直跳的心犹如困笼蝴蝶不停扑朔着翅膀，他的呼吸也愈发沉重而散乱。约翰甚至觉得这样的自己实在是太蠢了，就像刚谈恋爱的毛头小伙，他应该早就过了这个年纪了。应该吧？</p><p>好比一对磁铁，他们自然而然地相互吸引，越来越靠近彼此，直至双唇相贴沉浸在亲吻中，陷入了无与伦比的自由之美妙。这份愉悦即使在一吻结束后也始终环绕于约翰的心间，他情不自禁地绽开灿烂的笑容，就算他想努力压下高扬的嘴角也无济于事。约翰轻轻牵住哈罗德的手细细描摹着，他手上的每一处指关节、每一纹脉络都是如此完美，完美至他们的双手能严丝合缝地相嵌。</p><p>此起彼伏的呼吸声和时钟微弱的嘀嗒是仅有的背景音乐。没有人愿意打破如此令人感到舒适的静默。但工作最终战胜了早晨的温存，哈罗德举起他们相握的手亲了亲约翰的手背，随后站起了身。</p><p>约翰注视着哈罗德穿上外套，眼里溢出满满的爱慕。哈罗德察觉到了他的目光，使得约翰装作无事般望向别处，希望自己看上去没那么傻。</p><p>哈罗德会意地笑了笑，走回床边俯身捧起约翰生出胡茬的下巴，在他的额上落下一吻。“地铁站见。”他柔声说。</p><p>约翰望着哈罗德的眼睛，“地铁站见。”他摩挲着哈罗德的手，很快便放开。</p><p>哈罗德出门后，约翰终于肯从床上爬起来，从窗外照进屋里的阳光和住在隔壁门的爱人方才的光临让他始终心生雀跃。约翰自顾自地笑了起来，心上的蝴蝶不曾停过扑扇翅膀。他怀揣这份美好心情，即将开始崭新一日。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>